I Want To Love You
by bs13
Summary: AU. He lives in a world where love is forbidden, and where he cannot know her. She lives in the same world but is viewed as the Devil, and cannot know anyone at all. (Peddie with Jabian, Jara, and Amfie) For fashionablyobsessed's challenge, using the promt "Perfection".


**Many of you have heard of this challenge, and I can't wait for the other results! I figured a Peddie-centric fic was long overdue, so here it is! This is just a prologue, so it's short and doesn't quite capture fashionablyobsessed's prompt just yet. But it will, I promise. Also, this is his/her prompt "Perfection".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Song for this chapter: I wanna love you by Akon ft Snoop Dogg (or Lion). Odd song choice, I know.**

* * *

It was a cold winter's night when Eddie, a boy of five, was the last to go to bed. After tiring his housemother enough, he was finally dragged over to his room, where he laid down obediently but dared not to close his eyes.

"I'm not tired, Trudy." Eddie whined.

"Eddie, darling, go to bed. I'm going to be busy," his sweet housemother kissed his head as he tried to look past her, into the hall, where someone had just stormed their way inside.

"Who's there?" Eddie tried to peek above the covers that Trudy tucked under his chin.

"No one. Just go to sleep," she assured the boy. As she left the room, five year old Eddie jumped up and followed carefully, making sure to keep quiet. As Trudy went outside, Eddie peeked out from behind the door to his room.

"I'm tired of this, Trudy," a rough man's voice yelled. "You're always poking your nose into everyone's business. How dare you suggest our house for one of _them_?"

"Victor, we've gone over this," Trudy sighed. "Why not?"

"Because it's sorcery, that's what it is," the man, Victor, scorned. "We are taking in the Devil's spawn!"

"It's a _baby_!" Trudy raised her voice.

"There were two of it. Tell me why there were two." Victor crossed his arms. Eddie, who couldn't understand their conversation, was strangely interested.

"I don't know why there were two," Trudy admitted, "but why must we assume it is the Devil's doing?"

"Things like this have happened before, that's why," Victor growled.

"They have?"

"Of course they have. And every time, it's damned," Victor said.

"What happens?" Trudy looked alarmed now.

"I can't tell you," Victor shook his head. "It is not for a woman's ears."

"Then tell me what's going to happen to them." Trudy pleaded.

"Thanks to you, one is coming here," Victor snarled. "You're endangering us all."

"And the other?" Trudy asked, ignoring his words.

"Sent away, I assume," Victor waved away the matter. "Or killed, perhaps."

"Oh, Victor, surely you don't mean that." Trudy said, horrified.

"Would you rather I lie?" Victor snapped. "Be gone, Trudy. I shall retire to my study. Tend to the brats or something."

"I am very sorry, Victor. I didn't mean to say so." Trudy sighed.

"You had better be." Victor grumbled, and he moved to leave.

"She said she was sorry!" Eddie yelled angrily. Victor jumped at Eddie's voice, as did Trudy. "She's sorry and you're being a meanie!"

"Trudy, what is the meaning of this?!" Victor exclaimed.

"N-Nothing, Victor. I shall deal with the boy-"

"You'd better!" Victor was red in the face now as he stormed up the stairs. Trudy hurried back to Eddie's room.

"Trudy, he's so mean." Eddie complained.

"Eddie, I told you to go to bed," Trudy snapped. "I know you don't mean any harm, but to Victor you might, and I'm not going to let you be taken away, so please don't say anything like that again."

"Taken away?" Eddie echoed.

"Yes, dear, they'll take you if you act out." Trudy warned. "Please don't act rashly. Alright? Now go to sleep."

"Okay," Eddie paused. "I'm sorry, Trudy."

"It's fine, my lovely. Now into your bed." Trudy smiled sadly. "I admire that you stood up for me. You're going to do great things someday."

"I love you, Trudy," Eddie whispered as she slipped the covers under his chin again. Trudy dropped the blanket in shock, and she stepped back from his bed.

"Where did you hear that word?" Trudy gasped.

"Fabian read it." Eddie explained. "He reads to us, me and Mick. Why?"

"Listen to me, Eddie," Trudy leaned close to him. "There's no such thing as love. It's not real, and I don't want you to ever say that word again. Understand?"

"But why?" Eddie blinked innocently.

"Because it's not real. And we mustn't worry about things that aren't real," Trudy soothed. "Please, my dear, go to sleep."

"Don't you love me, Trudy?" Eddie pleaded, feeling sad.

"No," Trudy looked like she was crying. "Don't say that, Eddie. I don't love you because _love isn't real_. Alright?"

"Alright," Eddie echoed, and he felt his own tears pricking his eyes.

"Good." Trudy didn't kiss his forehead like she always did as she left the room, and he heard her crossing into Fabian's room. Eddie didn't dare follow, but a few minutes later, he did slip out of bed when he heard Victor crashing down the stairs again.

"Trudy!" Eddie heard a yell coming from upstairs. "It has arrived!"

"Alright, I'm going," Trudy's voice came, and Eddie hurried to his door, which he opened a crack. A man had entered, holding a bundle in his arms.

"Here it is," a man held out the bundle to Trudy. Trudy took the bundle in her arms, which she cradled.

"Thank you, Eric." Trudy said.

"You're welcome," the man, Eric, said. "And the boy- Edison?"

"He's doing well," Trudy assured him. "He's quite lively; I just put him to bed. What of the other one?" She looked down on the bundle.

"The other's been sent off," Eric said. "Its name is on the blanket, by the way."

"Her." Trudy corrected.

"Right- _her_." Eric nodded, and he left outside, closing the door behind him. Eddie kept a careful watch, trying to hear more. All he knew was that the strange man had asked about him, and a something special had arrived. Trudy walked past his room, taking the bundle upstairs. She spoke to it in quiet words that Eddie, though he strained, couldn't catch.

Eddie kept still until he heard Trudy slip into her room and got to bed. As the lights went out, Eddie's heart race picked up, but he was determined to go see what it was she held. He slipped out of his room and tiptoed up the stairs, pausing occasionally as the steps groaned. He saw a light at the top of the stairs that illuminated a man's study, who Eddie concluded to be Victor. He snuck past and reached the girls' rooms, which he decided to search through.

He pushed open the first room, the second room, the third room, and then three more, but only found sleeping young girls and toddlers. One held a baby, but Eddie had seen that baby when she came in the first time, and that was a good week ago. Finally he reached the last door, which he then pushed open.

Eddie expected the rooms to be like the others. Bland walls, a single window, and a stiff, small bed. He realized it was a baby's room; he'd seen the other baby's room before. The room had a funny shaped bed that was taller and had bars. Standing on his toes, he peered down into the funny bed.

There was a baby in it.

It stirred suddenly as if to sense someone was watching. Eddie guessed it was a girl, remembering how the man, Mr. Sweet, had referred to the baby as "it" and was corrected by Trudy. Staring harder, Eddie concentrated on the baby's looks. She had dark hair and pale skin; she didn't look very different from other babies. So why was she the "Devil's spawn" like Victor had said?

Eddie concentrated on the blanket, which he remembered had the girl's name.

"Pa-tri-cia," Eddie whispered aloud.

The baby's eyes flew open. Eddie jumped, expecting the baby to cry, but she didn't. Instead the eyes, green in the pale moonlight streaming into the room, watched him. She made a funny noise as she stirred slightly. Eddie laughed a little at the sound; he had never heard anything like that before. The baby continued to stare. Finally, she began to cry. Eddie jumped backwards at that. Trudy came rushing into the room, but she stopped short at the sight of Eddie.

"Eddie?"

"Hi, Trudy." Eddie waved pathetically.

"You're too old for this kind of nonsense. Why are you out of bed?" Trudy asked sharply.

"I was just curious. I'm sorry, Trudy."

"I know my lovely, but curiosity is never something we follow. Listen, you must always go by the rules." Trudy warned.

"I know."

"No, Eddie, I mean it. Any slip up and they'll take you away," Trudy lowered her voice like she wasn't supposed to be sharing this information.

"Away where?"

"Eddie. Please." Trudy's face looked pained. With her reaction and the baby's wailing, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay. I'll go to bed," Eddie said.

"Thank you," Trudy sighed before she picked up Patricia, cradling the baby in her arms. After a few moments, the crying subdued.

"She's funny looking," Eddie remarked. "Isn't she?"

"Eddie? You're still here? By God, child, get to bed." Trudy ordered.

"Okay," Eddie said, but he didn't move. "Trudy?"

"Yes?"

"She's cute." Eddie said the word before he could stop himself. "Fabian reads about babies sometimes. He said people call them cute."

"That's fine, dear," Trudy sighed tiredly. "Now never say that in front of anyone either. Do you understand me?"

"But why?"

"Because they'll take you away," Trudy snapped, which surprised Eddie- Trudy was never angry. "I will not let that happen. _Do you understand me_?" Her last words were harsh, and they ran in Eddie's ears.

"Yes, Trudy." Eddie said.

"Very well. Now get to bed." Trudy said, and she turned away with the baby in her arms.

Eddie finally did, turning away from his housemother in reluctance. Trudy seemed so bossy, always telling him what to do and what to say. It hurt him that Trudy saw him like a burden.

One day, he swore, he'd never listen to her again.

It wasn't like she was his mother or anything.

Mothers- the word was foreign on his tongue. Yet another word from Fabian's books, Eddie hadn't dared to ask Trudy about mothers. He knew she was a _house_mother, but that didn't mean anything to him. He longed for a mother, like the people in the books did. He wanted to be his own person. He wanted to be free.

Trudy, meanwhile, rocked the baby girl in her arms slowly, staring down at the the auburn-haired girl in wonder. She was a beautiful baby. It was just a pity who she would grow up to be. That is, if she was allowed to live at all.

The baby gurgled, gazing up at Trudy lovingly. Trudy pressed a light kiss to the baby's head. The skin was soft and tender, reminding Trudy just how vulnerable babies were. Trudy gazed down at the baby and felt a sudden impulse to never let her go. No, she'd never let them do anything to Patricia. Not under her watch.

This rebellious thought in mind, Trudy calmed. With Patricia still in her arms, she walked downstairs. Opening Eddie's door a crack, she saw the boy was already asleep, or pretending to be. His cheeks were stained with tears and she knew he had cried himself to sleep.

Trudy felt guilty about it. Eddie was just curious about love. It was oddly sweet, and she knew she loved him. But she couldn't let him love her back. He wouldn't end up loving her back. That was something else she swore to ensure.

Because he was already showing dangerous signs, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far. Oh, and this is my fiftieth story on this site! I'm so excited! (Okay, so I probably would've passed that a while ago had I not deleted a few stories, but that's not the point)**

**Leave a review if you liked it! Oh, and of course, on what I should improve and stuff.**


End file.
